


in the now

by vanibella



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, fem! reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanibella/pseuds/vanibella
Summary: It’s a waiting game that involves far too much waiting in a hotel lounge, as the recall of a sensual afternoon is not enough even on its own.





	in the now

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell how much I love hotel lounges and hotels in general? Also written to a live version of George Michael’s “Fastlove” on MTV Unplugged. You can listen to it here on Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/track/2cM4093hKmkWTF0Rc5OdJa

Elbows resting on the black marble countertop and chin in your hands, the snazzy hotel lounge with its dim lighting and crooning singers was where you decided to wait for Jason. Leaning forward in your barstool, you swayed softly to the live band’s rendition of a sultry song, heel tapping against the leg of the seat, the cold of the metal biting into your skin.

Large floor-to-ceiling windows on one side of the room looked out over a landscape of bright city lights against a black backdrop; the city’s own version of the night sky. For three hours you watched as the sun slowly set on the horizon, periwinkle fading into reds and bright oranges before turning into inky purples and blues. You watched the streetlamps slowly come to life on the sidewalk, illuminating sections of streets like solitary spotlights, the slowing trickle of people, and the shops that closed and opened along the main roads. White, yellow, red, and neon blinked intermittently as cars sped along the highways, an eternal pattern of stop and go since early morning.

But you had enough of watching the city. You then dropped your attention back to the drink in front of you, smiling halfheartedly as you drew circles in the small puddle of water that had formed around the bottom of the glass. Anything, really, to stave off your boredom.

You smiled to yourself as you recalled napping earlier in your hotel room, face down on the soft bed amongst the downy pillows and fluffy duvet, only to be awoken from your pleasant state by someone gently threading their fingers through your hair. The room had looked fuzzy as you raised your head, eyes bleary and senses blurred as you slowly dragged yourself away from the dregs of sleep. But even against the warm light of the lone light source currently lit within the room, the buttery glow of the bedside table’s lamp only serving to further diffuse the room’s already lush furnishing, you could still make out on who was it that was now stroking your shoulder blades and lower back.

“God, you look like such a pin-up. You’re a real doll, you know that?,” Jay had whispered as he fingered the straps of your velvet dress, fingers undoubtedly lingering against the zipper on your back. He was sitting next to you on the edge of the bed, his left knee folded sideways up on the bedspread, right hand in his lap as his left moved down to squeeze your butt.

You dropped your head back into the pillow and groaned. Trust Jay to ruin your nap because he was in a mood to play. Turning over onto your right side and successfully dislodging Jason’s wandering hand, you were greeted with a warm smile from Jason, which didn’t quite match the lust in his eyes.

“Jay, I was sleeping. What do you want?” Your throat was scratchy from sleep, lending a hoarseness to your voice.

“Want?” Jason huffed out a laugh. “I’m just admiring the view. Your ass looks positively gorgeous in that dress.”

“And you couldn’t save the petting for later?”

He doesn’t answer as he reaches back up to tangle his hand once again in your hair, gathering the curls that had formed in its mussed-up state. Despite the initial irritation you felt at being abruptly woken up, you closed your eyes as the warmth of his palm made a path down to your neck and shoulder, stopping at your waist.

“Just can’t, babe. You looked so beautiful..” He then trails off, and the room is plunged yet again into a cozy silence.

A cozy silence that Jason breaks by unzipping your dress.

“Jay!”

There’s a desperate look on Jason’s face, and it’s a dead giveaway of just how bad he wants to get into your pants (figuratively speaking, anyways) but at this point, you’re pretty sure it’s more of a ‘need’ than a want. His brows furrow for a moment as he briefly contemplates the fastest way to get you out of your clothes, but propriety be damned- and to this he makes up his mind, hunger winning out over patience, and he settles for pulling down the top half of your dress low enough to expose your bra because right now, he just wants to hold you and touch you and kiss you, to _feel_ your skin against his mouth.

He groans when he sees the near-sheer material of your undergarments, looking more and more feral by the minute, like he’s starved and is this close to eating you alive, but the kiss he presses to the swell of your breasts is soft. And then suddenly he’s moving upwards to catch your lips in a hard kiss, hands now busy with pushing the bottom half of the dress up to your hips, palms bunching the plush fabric in a tight grip.

A laugh escapes you despite his ministrations, the desperation in his face a great amusement, but you can’t deny that you’re soon turning into a helpless mush in his arms. Against the onslaught of his heated touches and wet lips, you start to feel the familiar beginnings of an excited warmth buzzing between your legs. Jason’s kiss is bruising, tongue darting out to trace your own lips, pushing into your mouth and licking into it, sliding against your tongue before you can even register it. He slides off, a smug look in his eyes, and then plants his face at your neck, sucking and tracing the skin there down to your collarbones. By this time, he’s already maneuvered himself into a space between your legs, and a choked moan escapes you as he grinds his lower half against your soaked underwear.

His hands reach up at the same time to caress you through your bra, reverently touching the soft flesh and running his thumbs across your nipples, and he unsticks his face from your neck long enough to give you another sly grin before immediately diving down to kiss your breasts through the barely-there fabric. You draw in a sharp breath as you hear the familiar clinking of a belt being undone seconds later, and the grinding starts anew, this time with more force and heat.

You continue on in this way for the next few minutes, but just as he’s about to pull off your underwear, intent on grinding against you bare, his licking and biting growing sloppier by the second, there’s a knock at the door.

One of his brothers, apparently. You had laughed at the interruption, laughed at Jason’s disgruntled look as he sighed tiredly. The knocking grew insistent, and Jason had no choice but to get off the bed, sighing as he rearranged himself accordingly and trudged towards the door, cracking it open with just the slightest fraction of a sliver and stepping outside.

By the time he came back, you too had already fixed yourself up, quickly deducing that it was time to go, and Jason pressed a kiss to your forehead by way of goodbye and a promise to continue later.

You cross your legs at the memory, now just as eager and impatient as Jason was earlier to continue. Your recall ends there though as you raise your head back up to order another drink and spot Jason weaving his way through the dark room towards you amidst all the cigarette smoke hanging in the air and the din of the lounge’s patrons drinking and chatting flowing from every direction. Tie loose and jacket open, Jason settled into the barstool next to you. You rolled your eyes as he waved down the barkeep and then turned to wink at you. You pursed your lips.

“And I thought you were eager to continue.”

“I am, hon.” Jason smirked as he took a long swallow of his drink. “But then why make it easy for you?”

Bastard.

Choosing instead to smile brightly, you swiftly leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “It’s only easy because I’m not wearing any underwear.”

Stunned, Jason stayed glued to his seat as you went back up to your room alone. You twirled the spare keycard you managed to swipe from Jason’s pocket. Watch him try to get into your pants now.

 


End file.
